


Our House

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Grace's birthday and she wants a horse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our House

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> I wrote this for Week 6 of [](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/profile)[**sd_ldws**](http://sd-ldws.livejournal.com/) . The prompt was [ this picture.](http://www.freefoto.com/images/01/39/01_39_1---Horse-and-Stable_web.jpg) I managed to tie for first this week and won the whole competition!

“But Dad, it’s my birthday!” Grace whined, her voice stretching the word “dad” out into at least three syllables.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Danny said, doing his best to ignore the way his heart clenched when she pouted at him. “Your mother and I both agreed on this and--” Danny snapped his mouth shut before he pointed out how rare it was for Rachel to be reasonable and agree with him these days, because Grace didn’t need to hear that.

Grace frowned at him and spun around to look at Steve. “Uncle Steve? You have room for a horse, right?”

Steve opened his mouth but promptly closed it and shook his head no when Danny glared at him.

“Monkey,” Danny said, his voice gentle. “We talked about this when you asked for riding lessons for your birthday.”

“Fine.” Grace stomped her foot and ran down to the stable for her lesson.

Danny watched her go and sighed. “I hate that.”

Steve slipped an arm around Danny’s waist. “I know…but Danny, you do realize I have room for a horse, right? That land next to the house is actually mine for—“

“I know,” Danny interrupted. “But I can’t ask you to do that.” He turned to face Steve and held a hand up to stop him from speaking. “But, even more than that, Rachel and I did agree on this. Grace isn’t ready for that kind of responsibility, and I don’t know if you noticed, but she’s getting a bit spoiled.”

“She was a little…demanding,” Steve said dryly.

Danny laughed. “A little? It’s our fault; Rachel and I have both been giving her everything she asks for ever since…well, since everything fell apart again. I know we have to draw a line somewhere, but I hate not giving her what she wants.”

Steve leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Danny’s forehead. “She has what she needs though. But since it is her birthday, and I haven’t gotten her a gift yet, we could go get her a stuffed horse. She could keep it in her room at our house, and—what? What’s that look for?”

Danny smiled at Steve. “You said our house. Her room at _our_ house.”

Steve flushed. “Well, you do practically live there. You’ve had a drawer for months, and I just sort of think of it that way now. Our house.”

Danny leaned up and kissed Steve. “It does have a nice ring to it.”

Steve kissed Danny softly for a moment before stepping back and clearing his throat. “So we have an hour to find the biggest, pinkest stuffed horse on the island.”

“We can take it back to _our_ house as a surprise,” Danny said. “And then maybe tomorrow we can go get the rest of my stuff from the hotel and make it official.”

Steve nodded. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
